Bleating the Competition (A Rage Crew FanFic)
by Ayliax
Summary: This is my first FanFic, so i chose to write it about some of my favourite YouTubers, RageGaming, CaptainFluke, GenerationHollow and Evanz111! Hope you enjoy, reviews with constructive criticism are appreciated! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Visit

**A/N - This is my first ever FanFic, so i chose to write it about some of my favourite YouTubers! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Visit

The tall dark stranger sat in the back of the taxi with the brim of his fedora pulled low over his eyes. The man had stunning cheekbones carved out of stone and a tall, thin face. His partner sat next to him, dozing with his mouth half open, holding a plushie in one hand and a lizard cage in the other. The taxi abruptly stopped, causing the man to jerk awake, just catching his hat before it fell to the floor.

"Hey, Rage" Said the man, slapping his comrade on the shoulder, "We're here."

The man called Rage yawned, stretched and got up, only to smash his head painfully on the taxi roof. "Owwwww!" He complained, clutching his bruised head, "Holloowwww!"

"What?" Asked Hollow, sniggering

"Ugh, never mind, but that certainly was... _smashing_!" At this, Hollow opened his taxi door, paid the driver and got out gracefully, leaving Rage to stumble out awkwardly as he tried to carry his luggage and hold his head at the same time.

"Soooo... where to?" Asked Rage

"I told you about 5 times yesterday! We're going to see Evanz remember?"

"Why?" Asked Rage as they crossed a road briskly, "I don't even _like_ Evanz...!"

"Well, i don't want to either you know, but we don't really have much of a choice after he sent us that e-mail."

"Yeah, there was something about the bahhh baaa bahhh ba that seemed urgent, but I couldn't really tell, I don't read sheep."

"You know man, we're supposed to take a left turn here..."

"No, no we aren't" Said Rage, waving dismissively, "You should trust me, I went to _Ewe_niversitiy."

Silence.

"Oh come on man, that was good!" Rage insisted, "Because like a ewe, you know a female sheep? And then... University?"

"Hey look, we're almost there, I can just see the farm!" Exclaimed Hollow with excitement, any _baaaad_ puns forgotten,

"Pfft, a farm? Evanz lives on a farm?" Snorted Rage "Noob" He muttered under his breath, "I bet it's like a tiny barn right? Made of wood? Filled with- _OH MY GOD_." Rage exclaimed suddenly as Evanz's 'Farm' came into view,

"Farm? More like an Army Base!" Said Rage as he took in the sight before him.

There was a gigantic steel building looming in front of them with turrets and cannons attached to the sides and a huge hangar-style door leading into the thing. Rage could just make out 5 armoured sheep patrolling the front gates, with guns that fired comments of 'Vote Evanz' at anyone they deemed to use them on. The front gates were electrified and topped with barbed wire.

"You don't say" Replied Hollow sarcastically.

"Ok man, so what's the plan?" Asked Rage eagerly, "I say we grab the nearest pistols, storm the gates and shoot through everything in our way."

"Or you could just-"

"What's that Hollow? I can't hear you over how I'm ignoring your tactics!" Rage called over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the guards,

"Ugh" Groaned Hollow as he watched Rage.

Rage sprinted towards the guards yelling a battle cry of '_AHHHH SAVEGNAAAA_**!**' at the top of his lungs, firing wildly at the guards with a revolver that he had somehow obtained. Soon all the sheep were lying on the ground and Rage was standing triumphant over them as he said,

"Told you it'd work! You never listen to me!"

"Uh, huh" Replied Hollow, "Or, you could have done this." Hollow casually strolled through the open door to the gate and walked to Rage's side, not even breaking a sweat.

"I hate you." Said Rage.

"I know."

And with that, the partners knocked briskly on the front doors of the hangar and waited for Evanz to let them in.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Uprising

**A/N - Here is the next chapter, thanks to the few people who followed and fav'd my previous one, and any reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - The Uprising

"So, tell me it all again from the beginning Evanz, i didn't hear any of it."

Evanz sighs, and pushes his hand through his long brown hair. He presses a button on a strap around his neck, turning his sheep translator on so that everyone will be able to understand him.

"It all started with a knock at my door..." Evanz began

Everyone around the table pulled their chairs closer to the table and listened intently, not wanting to miss a word. Even Hollow abandoned his tea to listen to Evanz, and Gubiak paused the episode of MLP he was watching on his phone.

"I thought it was the mailman, bringing me the next addition to Farming Weekly, but i couldn't have been more wrong."

"No difference there then" Muttered Rage. Hollow slapped him on the arm and told Evanz to continue.

"Thanks Hollow, as i was saying, it was most definitely not the mailman. You see, the thing is... Well, you remember all those 'Vote Evanz' comments Rage?"

"Of course I do!" Said Rage, smiling smugly, "I was the one who started it you know!"

"Ugh, whatever, but it seems that it has become a plague, a deadly disease which is caught by typing the words 'Vote Evanz' anywhere"

"What?!" Hollow spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of tea, "But that's scientifically impossible!"

"Try telling that to the undead sheep who came to my door and tried to eat me!" Said Evanz indignantly, "In the end I lured it away with some grass, i couldn't bear to kill one of my own."

"I guess you could say that he was... _Dead scary!_" Sniggered Rage, Hollow then slapped Rage again on his still-stinging arm, stood up and began to pace.

"How can we deal with this? There has to be a way! Some cure... or what will we do? Thousands of people have Voted Evanz, you mean to say that they are all undead sheep?"

"They must be, however, i know of only one person who can help us."

At this Rage stood up importantly, puffing out his chest and putting a hand on his heart, "Of course Evanz! I would be happy to help you in this plight! For i am Doctor Nice Rage now! A human saving superhero, and i will save the world from the villainous Sheep-Zombies! Just point me in a direction and i will save all, cleaving in twane anything in my way!"

"Ugh, no not _you_!" Said Evanz, rolling his eyes.

"Here, come, i will show you- to my study!" Evanz got up from his comfy chair and walked deeper into the bunker, the others following close behind. On their way they passed a great number of rooms, some containing guns and ammo, others armour or sleeping quarters. However, there was one room with a locked door and no sign to identify it.

"What's this?" Asked Rage, repeatedly turning the door handle as if continuously messing with it would make a difference.

"Oh that's nothing, just the Ocelot House" Replied Evanz over his shoulder, already moving on,

Rage's eyes bugged out, and he began to pant, running in circles and giggling like a 5-year old.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!" He shouted, "I wanna go in! I just... i love ocelots... so, so damn much..."

Hollow sighed for the 5th time in as many minutes and firmly pulled Rage away from the 'Ocelot House'

Finally, after some walking and traversing the giant bunker, they came to a door labelled, 'Evanz's office'

"Why... why would you have your office so far away from the control room Evanz? That's just... just bad space management that is, and also that wall light isn't perfectly straight you know.." Complained Rage, panting and rubbing his swollen ankles.

"Shut up Rage" Said Hollow, who was barely out of breath.

"Here we are!" Announced Evanz, as if it wasn't already obvious, "My study!"

He pushed back the door to reveal a huge room painted like a farm, there were skirting boards made like fences, and the roof was painted a sky - blue with white clouds. There was a large desk in the centre and some Apple monitors surrounding the walls.

"Ohhh!" Exclaimed Rage, "_That's_ why your videos are such bad quality!"

But everyone ignored him, too absorbed in a map on the wall. It showed the whole of the British Isles, with blue and white dots representing activity of the Sheep-zombies. A hush fell over the room as they took in what they saw before them. There was a huge cluster of dots around Wales, near Evanz's bunker, and even more around Leeds. But even stranger was one name, circled in Blue ink, the one name that could save them all. Captain Fluke.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a little slow, the action will pick up soon, but prepare your tissues because the next chapter features some serious feels!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Captain Fluke

**A/N - First, i would like to apologize for the extra-ordinary amount of time it took me to finish this chapter. A combination of school and writers block is not a good mix, so yeah... sorry about that :P Next, you might notice that this is another short chapter, this is because i just wanted to give you guys something to keep you going while i figure out where exactly this story is going. There will be much longer chapters to come... promise :3. And lastly (tldr) thank you to the 2 people who followed this story! It means so much to me, so SHOUTOUT to: KeyboardBandit and TheInevitableWriter, and extra thanks to KeyboardBandit for also fav'ing the story! So yeah... you can read it now :3  
**

Chapter 3- Captain Fluke

Meanwhile, in London...

*Meow* *Meow* *Meow*

The blonde's eyes flew open and he sat up, pressing his ocelot-shaped alarm clock as he got up. With a yawn, he ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and started to get dressed. He was just throwing on a long white lab coat over his grey and blue overalls when his pet ocelot walked into his bedroom and dropped a pile of letters at the foot of his bed.

"Morning Fluffers, thanks for the mail" He said fondly, stroking the little cat, "I'll be down in a second, don't worry" Fluffers gave a soft purr and padded out of the room.

He snapped some snazzy adventuring goggles over his head and walked out of his room. He lived in a strange place by anyone's standards. It was, quite simply, a long white corridor with different rooms branching off in every direction, forming a huge maze of rooms that smelt of disinfectant and unidentified gasses. This was because this man was Captain Fluke, and Captain Fluke was a scientist, and a very good one at that.

Fluke walked down the length of the coridoor towards the front door of the building, flicking through the mail as he did so.

"Fan mail... bills ... more fan mail... court summons... and a pizza menu" He muttered, tossing each document over his shoulder after taking a brief glance at each.

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

Suddenly, a massive explosion threw the front door off it's hinges, and three people stood framed in the entrance, rather undramaticlly backlit by a gloomy London afternoon.

"See Hollow, I told you high explosives were the way to go!" One of them smugly told the other,

"But... he had a doorbell!" protested the other, turning to face him.

The third one simply sighed and walked between the two, extending a hand to Fluke.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry about the front door... once my friend brings TNT he can't resist using it."

"Uh... no problem i guess..." Replied Fluke, hesitantly, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself down. To be honest he was relieved to be getting more public attention. Tyrannosaur Labs had rather taken a fall from grace in the last few years, you could say. There had been a time when every medical emergency was taken to the master scientist, and he was paid ridiculous amounts of money for his services. Now that the iCure had come out, well... he was rather out of business. And therefore, diamond plated swimming pools and golden statues.

Fluke drew himself up to his full height, and said in his most imposing voice;

"How can i help you?" Surreptitiously scanning the new arrivals for signs of wealth, he could see none, well apart from on Rage, and that was just a gold statue of himself, and Fluke thought it was more used to picking up trash than paying for his services.

Meanwhile, Rage and Hollow were hurriedly trying to fix the front door, using copious amounts of duct tape, or in Rage's case, copious amounts of TNT.

"Well, there's been a bit of a medical emergency, you see-"

But before Evanz could finish, the front door was blown off it's hinges for the second time in as many minutes, throwing the entire party to the floor. Behind the empty frame stood a cluster of sheep, or, whatever you call a group of ravenous, woolly, human demolishing monsters. The sheep-zombies stood on two legs instead of the usual four, their wool was matted with blood and dirt, and their eyes were wide and rolling. From their mouths dripped a venom that would paralyse it's victims, and its horns were twice a long as normal and sharpened to a point. Needless to say, the group crawled back from the door very, very fast.

"Well... that makes _our_ entrance look like shit..." Rage muttered.

Responding to the noise, the sheep turned their heads towards Rage and stared him down, growling.

Rage made a little whimpering sound, and promptly peed his pants.

Hollow, taking a rather more functional approach, quickly clapped his hand over Rage's mouth, but it was too late.

The monsters growled once, and attacked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shear Determination

**A/N - Two in one day, you lucky things! :D  
**

Chapter 4 - Shear Determination  


Time slowed down for Evanz. He could see the Sheep-zombies charging towards his friends, well, his _friend, _Rage doesn't count. He was suddenly struck by how this was his fault, after all, he was Evanz, '_Vote Evanz_' was in his honour. He felt like it was his duty to protect his friends from these sheep, from himself. Evanz knew what he must do, and he was proud of his decision, even prouder than when he reached 10,000 subs, even prouder than when he beat Rage at QBC, Evanz was proud.

Without a second thought Evanz threw himself in front of his friends and pressed a button on his collar. He had hoped he would never have to use this, but now he was thankful he had included it. The second the button was pressed a wave of energy spread out from a hole in the centre of Evanz's body, approximately where his heart is, and spread through the room, completely obliterating all of the sheep and leaving the group unscathed. With final roars of pain the sheep disintegrated, leaving just a few hooves on the floor, and Evanz dropped to the ground, his collar smoking almost as much as the hole through his heart.

With sighs of relief the group stood up, and dusted themselves off.

"Well that was lucky, wasn't it?" Said Hollow, grinning, "You must be some kind of lucky charm Evanz!"

No reply.

"Evanz?" Said Hollow, worried. Finally he spotted Evanz on the floor, smiling weakly.

"Evanz! No, no this can't be happening!" He said, running to Evanz and kneeling beside him, placing a hand over his wound. "Its gonna be ok man, Fluke will heal it! Won't you Fluke?!" Said Hollow desperately, turning to Fluke.

Fluke just grimly shook his head and said, "Some things... Some things cannot be fixed..." Fluke knelt down next to Hollow and placed a hand on his shoulder. Although Fluke barely knew Evanz he could still feel the grief of his death, as Fluke had always been a sensitive man.

"L-Listen..." Evanz coughed weakly "It's my fault, this... all of this."

"No, no it's not your fault, you couldn't be responsible!" Hollow protested, but Evanz held up a hand to silence him.

"It _is_ my fault, but i feel... better knowing that, that i could save you." Evanz turned his head to each of them in turn, starting with Rage. "Rage, you're a bit of a dick. I'll... I'll forgive that." He said, with a weak smile.

"Oh Evanz, you're so full of... _sheep_." Replied Rage, punching Evanz gently on the shoulder.

"H-Hollow..." Evanz said, turning his head to his lifelong friend, who was sobbing gently, "Look after Rage for... for me, ok? He's a bit of a dick, but you'll get o-over it eventually."

"Not if i can help it." Hollow said, wiping his eyes.

"And Fluke" He said, to the final member of the party, "Fix this, fix this for me... ok?" He said, his eyes beginning to close,

"I will" Fluke replied softly "... I promise."

With a smile on his face and his friends around him, Evanz passed away into deaths warm embrace, and outside, in gloomy London it began to rain.

\- A few hours later -

The three now-friends, bonded by tragedy stood around a slab of stone. On the stone it said:

William Evanz

1993 - 2014

He was loved by all

May he rest in fleece.

Rage smiled, proud of his edition to the gravestone. Together they filled in the dirt over his grave, in Fluke's backyard, and thought of him, and honoured his memory in their own special way. Once this was all over his YouTube channel would become a tribute channel, taken over by devoted fans, and they would make videos in his memory. But for now, back to the present.

"What now?" Asked Hollow, the first to speak after Evanz's death. They had promised Evanz that they would sort this mess, and they damn well would if Hollow had anything to say about it.

"Well, I'd say it's time to own some woolly ass."

**A/N - Okay, this chapter was a little depressing, I'll agree, but the one that comes will be much more lighthearted (and longer, i pinke-promise this time, i just have a real issue with writing long chapters, i just can't do it!) :3 Also, please don't hate me for killing off Evanz, i'm sorry! :'(**


	5. Chapter 5 - Captured

**A/N - Chapter 5 is ready! And it has a longer chapter this time! Yay! Also, thanks to our first reviewer, KeyboardBandit, for his support! Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter 5 - Captured  


Rage pulled the knife out of the back of the sheep's head and it dropped to the ground, lifeless. As he admired his new weapon he called to Fluke who was some distance away, fighting two of the sheep-zombies at once.

"It sure was nice of you to lend us these weapons Fluke, who would've thought a scientist would have so many knives?" He teased. Fluke shrugged as he dodged away from the jaws of the second sheep,

"Well, you know," He replied, finishing the sheep by stabbing it in the back of the head, "Sometimes the fangirls are a little overwhelming, i need to protect myself."

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Sniggered Rage, "Am i right Hollow?" He asked, turning to him, only to find that he'd gone. "Hollow? Dude, not funny..." He said, nervously, backing away, "H-Hollowwwwww!" He whined, as Fluke practically pissed himself laughing next to him. Rage looked like he was doing some intense neck exercises, whipping his head back and forth, not willing to look away from one side for more than a second.

"I know you're gonna appear, i just know it..." Rage muttered. Just as he turned his head to the right, Hollow appeared, right in his face. "AAHH!" He yelped, jumping backwards and tripping over. He ended up lying face-up on the floor with his arms over his face, repeatedly yelling "I KNEW IT!" as his two '_friends_' fell over laughing next to him.

After a few minutes of hysterics they all got up, wiping their eyes and occasionally breaking out in random giggles. Rage could just imagine Evanz watching over them, willing them not to make any sheep jokes.

"I swear you've got teleportation powers, man" Said Rage, smiling.

"Well, you know, everyone knows that tea gives you super powers" He grinned back, "God i miss tea" He said wistfully.

"_Anyway!_" Said Fluke, trying to break up the silliness. He'd promised to look after Rage, and that included baby-sitting duty. "That should be this area just about cleared. It sure will be easier to research without having those damn sheep at the door every five minutes."

"Are you sure you were researching Fluke? I heard tha-" But Rage was suddenly cut off. All he registered was Hollow's shocked face, and then blackness.

* * *

"...Only members of the group?"

Hollow's groggy brain struggled to comprehend what was happening. One moment he had been messing around outside Fluke's place and then... The realization hit him like a hammer. He'd been knocked out by, what? Chloroform? That was his best guess, he remembered seeing a red handkerchief go over his face, and it sure would explain his pounding headache and grogginess.

Hollow was about to sit up when he thought about the situation he was in. There could be any number of people in the room, and not necessarily allies. The 'Evanz Pandemic' or the 'EPan' for short, as it had become known, had turned the world into war. There were riots and gang wars, and society was separated. Groups of bandits were not uncommon, and murders frequent, as people struggled for what remained of supplies and food.

Therefore, Hollow decided that his best move would simply be to listen, instead of making any hasty decisions that could get him killed.

"...Nope, only a few knifes and some food, hardly worth the effort." One man sneered.

"Then put them in the basement with the other prisoner, and bring their supplies upstairs." Commanded another, seemingly the leader of, what Hollow could only assume, was a group of bandits.

Hollow was just beginning to contemplate means of escape when a pair of rough, sweaty hands grabbed his ankles, and another grabbed his arms and began to lug him down some stairs. Hollow almost shivered at the touch, but managed to play dead as a door swung open and he was thrown to the floor again. He then heard two other thuds, which he assumed to be Fluke and Rage, still dead to the world. The door had only just swung closed when a girly voice shouted,

"Oh my god! It's Rage and Hollow!"

* * *

**(A/N - Okay, first of all, i'm about to introduce Hatter to the story. Now, i don't have any idea what Hatter looks like, so i'm just going to make it up. However, i do kinda know her personality from reading a few of her FanFics and stuff (which by the way are fantastic, they even gave me inspiration for this one!) So, here goes!)**

* * *

Rage opened his eyes to see a brunette girl leaning over him, with a concerned expression on her face. He was suddenly aware that he had been dribbling while unconscious and hastily wiped his mouth. The second she realized he was awake she jerked backwards, embarrassed.**  
**

"S-Sorry..." She stammered sheepishly, looking down.

Rage glanced over at her and saw she was wearing an Alice in Wonderland off-the-shoulder t-shirt depicting the Cheshire cat's smile, and a pair of grubby blue jeans. She looked to be about 17/18 years old and quite short for her age. She had sparkling emerald eyes that were a little red from crying and mascara smudge lines down her face. Her arm also appeared to be bandaged in a type of sling, and Rage noticed that she winced every time she moved it.

Hollow was now starting to come round too. He glanced between Rage and the new girl, and wisely decided to stay quiet. Fluke, for his part, was still sound asleep, and the awkward silence that had arisen was occasionally punctuated by his snores.

"I know you." The girl suddenly blurted, surprising the pair. She stared Rage right in his eyes and said, "You're RageGaming aren't you?" She turned awkwardly to Hollow, wincing at the movement of her arm, "And you... You're Generation Hollow!" She looked rather awed, considering the situation. Rage and Hollow meanwhile, were exchanging confused looks over Fluke's body.

"I'm a fan, my name's Hatter by the way, and it's amazing to meet you." She smiled, "Although, i wish it wasn't under such dire circumstances." At this she took something out of her pocket. It was a small red band, printed with the words; '...A..E G...MI...G' It had obviously suffered some wear and tear, but the entire group instantly recognized it. Well, the entire _conscious_ group, at least.

Hollow burst out laughing, and said "A fan? What are the chances?" He smiled and held his hand out to Hatter, and Rage did the same.

"It's _fan_tastic to meet you." Rage slurred, still groggy from the drug. Hatter laughed and agreed.

"Right," Said Hollow, standing up and rubbing his hands together, "I reckon it's about time we bust out of this place" He grinned, "And hopefully find some tea along the way," He added, as an afterthought. "Coming Hatter?" He asked.

"You bet!" she replied, getting to her feet. However, her smile dropped as she put pressure on her arm, and she cried out in pain, falling to her knees. Rage and Hollow rushed to help her,

"Are you alright?" Said Hollow as he knelt next to her. "What's wrong with your arm?"

She grimaced, and answered, "Oh it's... nothing, just a scratch and a bit of bruising, nothing to worry about." Her confident smile was back on her face now, but Hollow still wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? Maybe i should take a look at it," He suggested, moving to unwrap the bandage.

"NO!" She replied, jerking her arm away. "I... i mean, no, it's alright. Besides, we have no time to lose, right?" The group looked shocked by her outburst, but they agreed to move on.

Hollow looked up at the steps that lead to the door, and even more steps beyond that, and sighed. Turning back to the group, he said, "Right, who wants to carry Fluke?"

Rage opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Hollow interjected,

"What's that Rage? You volunteer? How nice of you!" Giggling, Hatter said, "Yep, i defiantly heard him volunteer! Go on then Rage!" The pair started up the steps, and Rage followed reluctantly behind, dragging Fluke by his ankles with no apparent regard for Fluke's carefully styled hairdo.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tapping, Tea and Timothy

Chapter 6 - Tapping, Tea and Timothy.  


Hollow tried the handle of the door, but unfortunately, it was locked.

"Goddammit!" Said Hollow, kicking the door in frustration.

Hollow sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. With Fluke incapacitated he felt like the leader of the group, and right now he was out of solutions. Behind him, Rage was tapping his foot irritatedly on the floor, and this made Hollow snap.

"Shut the _fuck_ up man I'm trying to think!" He shouted, whirling to Rage, "You wanna try then? Huh? Got any better ideas?" He challenged, towering over Rage.

"Dude, what the hell? It's just a joke! Why you gotta be so touchy?!" Rage replied, angry.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S TOUCHY YOU TWAT!" Yelled Hollow, punching Rage. Rage screamed and hit him back. Before long the two men were rolling around on the floor, throwing curses and punches respectively.

"STOP!" Shouted Hatter, yanking them apart. "This is not the time for a bitch fight! You should be ashamed!" She said to both of them. They dropped their heads and looked guiltily at Hatter. Hatter yanked them both up and pushed Hollow towards the door.

"You can solve this Hollow, i know you can. Meanwhile Rage, stop being a dick." Hollow smiled gratefully and Rage muttered,

"Why is the only logical and sensible member of our group the random girl we just met in a cellar?" Hatter allowed herself a small smile, then went back to work looking for something to bash the door down with.

A few minutes later, with the door very much intact, the tapping noise came again.

"Goddammit Rage, what did i tell you?" Shouted Hollow.

"Dude, it's not me!" Replied Rage indignantly. With looks of horror they both turned towards the basement door, where the footsteps of the man were getting ever closer. They both sprinted down the steps as fast as they could, as Hollow shouted a warning to Hatter,

"Hatter! Get on the floor, play dead!" He yelled, thankful that the door was soundproof.

As they raced down the steps, Rage found himself envying Fluke, who was still knocked out. They both dived to the floor and tried for all the world to look asleep. Just before Rage hit the ground he noticed something. Hatter wasn't in the room! Where was she? He started to panic. Should he get up and look for her? Did he have enough time? The answer was no. He could already hear the man coming down the steps, humming a tune to himself. As he got to the last step he turned and looked at the two of them on the floor.

"Where's the babe?" He asked, puzzled. "I'm sure i left her-"

*SMASH*

The man stopped talking abruptly as the back of his head melded with a glass bottle. He fell face first onto the floor to reveal a rather proud-looking Hatter standing behind him.

"Nice one Hatter!" Said Rage, high-fiving her. Hollow grinned and did the same.

They had even more cause to celebrate when they saw that the door was still open, as the unlucky man hadn't quite made the return trip. Together they made their way up the 3 flights of stairs, Hollow carrying (and occasionally dropping) Fluke.

* * *

"Phew!" Said Hollow, dumping Fluke in the nearest chair. "You should really work out man, you're pretty heavy." He said to his unconscious friend. Suddenly, Fluke's eyes snapped open and he replied,

"It's all muscle, man!" Hollow laughed and gave Fluke a massive hug, relieved that his friend had returned to the land of the living.

"Guys, over here!" Said Hatter, as she had been exploring the room. The basement seemed to lead up to a kind of kitchen, that also served as a military base for the bandits that lived here. Although there were cupboards and a stove, there was also stacks of ammo and guns, and a few hammocks in the corner. Although, Hatter's find was far more interesting. It was a letter that had been taped to one of the cupboards. She read it aloud as the others gathered around her.

"Valko, collect the prisoners from the basement." She read, "Me and the boys are going hunting. See to it that they don't bother us again, and dispose of the corpses. We will be back before dawn tomorrow. Do as i say, or you will join them. Signed: Timothy."

"I knew it!" Said Rage, "Who could be behind this, other than Timothy?" As Rage continued to speculate Hollow walked further into the kitchen to explore the stock room. There was various canned foods, as well as a dark package. Hollow opened it, and with delight, he discovered it was filled with tea bags.

"Guys, look!" He called over his shoulder, "There's food in here, and tea! Who's up for some lunch?" He asked with a massive smile on his face. Everyone started cheering and Hatter smiled and rolled up her sleeves, correctly guessing that none of the men had any idea how to cook.

* * *

A few hours, and about 10 plates of beans, egg, mushy peas and a mug of tea later, Hollow and Hatter were at the sink preparing some of the food to take with them.

"So," Asked Hollow casually, as he wrapped up some leftover bacon, "How did you wind up in that cellar?"

Hatter sighed and replied, "It's a long story."

But Hollow grinned and replied, "We have plenty of time."

"Fine!" Hatter took a deep breath and began, "I was in a group of 5 or so others, and we had just run out of food. The leader of the group, who was my sister, decided that we should go into the forest outside London to look for houses or food, as all the houses in the city had been picked over already. We spotted a house in the distance, and tried to run towards it, when we got caught in a cross-fire from behind, it was obviously a trap."

Hatters eyes dropped to her hands, and she was silent for a long time. In a small voice she continued, "I was the only survivor. I wandered for days in the forest, slowly getting weaker and weaker, until this group found me. By then i couldn't even put up a fight. They drugged me, and once they realized i had nothing they left me in the cellar to rot."

"Wow... I'm sorry." Said Hollow sincerely, and Hatter could tell that he really meant it. She was about to reply when she accidentally smeared her arm through some mushy peas. "Gross!"Said Hatter, making a face.

Hollow laughed as she washed it off in the sink. However, as she rubbed it the bandage fell away from her arm. She gave a cry of surprise as Hollow turned his head to look at her. In a second he took in the flaky, infected skin around her arm and the bloody smears of torn skin. In the centre was a ragged hole that was bleeding profusely and beginning to turn green.

Hatter had been bitten.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed Chap 6! I've got a little competition for you guys! I want you to comment or post a review on this chapter telling me how you think each member of the team will react to Hatter's bite. Or you can just tell me what you think they will do about it. :) The person closest to what i have planned will get a shoutout on the next Chapter! Happy guessing! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Infected

Chapter 7 - Infected  


Hollow stood in shocked silence as Hatter began to cry, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"No..." Hollow muttered in disbelief, "NO! This cannot be happening! Hatter! Tell me that isn't what i think it is!"

"I'm... so sorry Hollow. I should have... told you. I- I didn't mean to..." Her voice broke off into a sob as tears dripped down her face and splashed onto the dirty floor. The commotion brought the others through into the kitchen and they huddled around the doorway, confused.

"Hollow? What's going on? Why's Hatter-" Fluke broke off as he spotted Hatters arm, and her dismal expression. In the few minutes they had been talking her arm had grown worse, the skin peeling off even further and the green infection spreading up her arm, now almost touching her shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Rage broke out of the group and ran to Hatter's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rage. I... know you think you can fix everything but... there's nothing you can do." She said with a sad smile, "It's been too long, even before I- I met you. I know i should have said something but i just... i didn't want you to leave me and i wanted to be in a group, have some... friends before..."

Rage walked in front of Hatter and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Hatter." He commanded. Hatter reluctantly raised her head, and Rage looked her right in her eyes as he said, "Yes Hatter, you made a mistake, you should have told us you had the bite. But that doesn't mean we would abandon you! Even though you're just a random girl we met in a basement, we _will_ still take care of you. And i promise you, you _will_ make it through this." Hatter smiled gratefully up at him, and Hollow patted Rage begrudgingly on his back.

"And besides," Continued Rage, his cocky grin returning, "You are a _fan_ after all! I mean, I'd love to just shoot you and leave, but i don't want to ruin my reputation!" Hatter laughed at this, and the rest of the group were silently surprised that Rage, of all people, had been the one to cheer Hatter up.

"You're such a dick." Laughed Hollow, punching Rage gently on the shoulder.

"Now," Said Fluke, taking over, "Follow me Hatter," He instructed "I _am_ a Doctor, i know what I'm doing!" He led Hatter towards one of the hammocks in the corner, while Rage and Hollow bundled up some old clothes to use as a pillow. Once they were done making it comfy, Hatter laid down, letting out a sigh of relief as the stress was taken off her arm.

"Right," Said Fluke, lowering his goggles and rolling up his sleeves, "You two," He pointed at Rage and Hollow, "Go find me as many medical supplies as you can, as well as clean water and blankets." He then comically pointed at himself, "I'm going to check her bite." Fluke knelt down next to Hatter and gently turned her arm over, being careful not to touch the wound. Even so, Hatter let out a gasp of pain and screwed her eyes shut.

"How did this happen, hmm?" Asked Fluke sympathetically.

"Well... I was running away from a Horde of sheep when i tripped and fell. Before i could get up, one of them took a bite out of my arm."

Fluke sighed, and took a long time to reply. "I've never seen this before, so i have no idea what it could do." He looked at her. "I'm not going to lie to you Hatter. I don't know any way to cure this, and the most likely scenario is that it will either kill you, or..." He tailed off.

"...Turn me into one of them." Hatter finished, her voice cracking.

Fluke dropped his head. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Just then, Rage and Hollow came running back, their arms piled with bandages and medical supplies.

"Luckily for us, these guys were loaded!" Said Hollow happily. "Here, we brought you a cup of purified water, some sterilized bandages, antiseptic cream, what i think is some kind of painkiller, and a load of bandages."

Fluke grinned happily, "Now those are things i _know_ what to do with!" He said, turning to Hatter, "I can't guarantee it'll get better, but I'll give it my best damn shot!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hatter's arm was bandaged and sterilized and she was sleeping soundly in the hammock. Fluke and Hollow, however, were lying on the floor, about to go to bed. Meanwhile, Rage was guarding the door, watching for any signs of the bandit's return.

In a low voice, as not to wake her, Hollow asked, "Do you think she'll make it?"

Fluke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know man, I don't know." He glanced across at her, "I hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Rage and Hollow were eating breakfast in the kitchen, while Fluke was checking on Hatter. Fluke came back in, a grim look on his face.

"How is she?" Asked Rage, through a mouthful of bacon.

Fluke sighed, "Not the best. The cream doesn't seem to be working, and the infection is spreading even faster than before." He sat down heavily at the table, and faced them both off. "There's only one thing that even has a chance of working. And if we do it, we do it now, or the infection will be too far up her arm."

Hollow's eyes widened, "Surely you're not suggesting we-!"

"We have to. We have no other choice."

"But she's just a kid!" Said Hollow angrily, "We can't do this to her!"

"If we wait any longer she'll be an _undead_ kid!"

Rage sat there with a mouthful of bacon, chewing slowly. His eyes followed the argument back and forth, rather like a high paced tennis match. Finally, he swallowed his breakfast, with some difficulty, and spoke up.

"Have either of you asked _her _if she agrees?"

They both shut their mouths abruptly and turned to Rage, stumped.

"Good point." Muttered Hollow.

"Come on," invited Fluke, "Lets go ask her now." They followed Fluke towards the corner, where Hatter was breathing feverishly.

"Hatter." Said Fluke gently, laying a comforting hand on her arm, "I think you know what we have to do."

Hatter looked around at them all, fear in her eyes. "You're going to cut it off, aren't you?" She started to panic, her breathing increasing, "Oh god, this is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Don't worry!" Said Fluke quickly, "We'll give you painkillers, we have plenty." "They won't send you to sleep, but they'll lessen the pain."

Hatter breathed deeply, and shut her eyes, as Fluke picked up the knife. Luckily it was a long and sharp, and with a serrated edge, which they had thoroughly sterilized as not to cause infection. Rage and Hollow meanwhile, were getting ready with a pile of blankets to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said, turning away. Just as Fluke was about to start cutting, they heard footsteps coming from the driveway.

The bandits had returned.


	8. Chapter 8 - Causing a Diversion

**A/N - Okay, so you're probably thinking: "What is it with this girl and one-sentence cliff-hangers?" I HAVE ISSUES ENDING CHAPTERS OK, DON'T HATE ME! *Deep Breath* Anyway, i would like to thank KeyboardBandit and InevitableWriter _again_, for their continued support, as well as everyone who has stuck with me thus far, love you guys! :3  
**

Chapter 8 - Causing a Diversion  


It was like someone had flipped a switch on Fluke. Suddenly he went from 'Doctor Mode' to 'Commando Guy' In about three seconds. "Rage, take Hatter out of the back door, and lead her into the woods. Me and Hollow will buy you guys some time at the entrance." His face was a mask of authority, if Rage didn't know better he would have said that Fluke had been in this situation before.

Hollow nodded his approval and jogged with Fluke to the front door, re-loading his pistol as he went. They spotted the bandits and shot as many as they could, hoping that Rage was using this time to get himself and Hatter to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rage was standing in the middle of the room, motionless, with his mouth open in shock. His brain couldn't comprehend what was happening._ Where've Fluke and Hollow gone?_ It struggled, _There were Bandits? What Bandits? I don't remember any... oooohhh shit_. He finally realized. _Those Bandits_. Quickly he grabbed his gun and the knife which Fluke had left and helped Hatter out of the hammock.

"Just leave me Rage!" Shouted Hatter, "GO!" But Rage shook his head,

"No way Hatter, you ain't pulling any of that noble sacrifice crap on me, now come on!" Hatter sighed in exasperation, but allowed herself to be supported across the room towards the back door by Rage.

"SHIT!" Said Rage, shouting over the gunfire, "IT'S LOCKED!"

* * *

Fluke and Hollow at the entrance, meanwhile, were having a full on gunfight with 8 or so bandits. Both of them were good gunmen, having years of training from video games, but they were simply outnumbered. Hollow ducked behind cover again, as about 5 bullets whizzed past his head.

"There's too many of them!" He shouted, "We have to cause a diversion!"

Fluke took a deep breath, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He knew it would come to this the second he had volunteered to hold the entrance with Hollow. "I'll go." He said. Hollow turned his head to argue, but when he saw the look in Fluke's eyes he just nodded. The two shared a smile, and then Fluke stood up and ran off, into the clouds of smoke and gunfire.

* * *

"JUST SMASH IT DOWN!" Screamed Hatter back. Rage aimed a kick at the door and it burst open. Rage was just feeling pleased with himself, when a bandit appeared around the corner, carrying an AK-47 rifle. The bandit smiled as he said, "...Going somewhere?" He aimed the gun at Rage's head, and Rage closed his eyes as he heard the gunshot. However, not feeling the bullet enter his skull, he opened one eye tentatively, to see a red spot blooming on the bandit's forehead.

He fell over, dead, and Rage saw Hollow standing behind him, his pistol still smoking. Rage laughed in relief, and Hatter breathed out next to him.

"I thought i was a goner there!" Said Rage, grinning.

"You would have been, had i been a few seconds later." Hollow replied, returning his grin.

The two exchanged hugs, and Hollow patted Hatter's hair fondly. Then Hatter noticed something. "Where's Fluke?" She asked, puzzled. Hollow dropped his head and stared at the ground, all traces of humour suddenly gone. His expression was all they needed to know.

"We mustn't let his sacrifice be in vain." Said Rage, determinedly. Hollow nodded sadly, and they started to jog up the hill into the forest, one on each side of Hatter, supporting her.

A couple of minutes later, they were about half a mile into the forest, and the trees completely hid the building. Even though they all knew there was no way they could be seen, they couldn't stop from glancing back over their shoulders every few minutes. After a short rest, they journeyed another 3 miles and then set up camp in the woods. After Hollow got a fire going, they ate an unsatisfying lunch of beans and chips and settled down to sleep.

Rage was the first watch of the night. He could hear the heavy, regular breathing of his friends behind him, and the chattering of the bugs in the forest. Rage looked up at the stars and sighed. _I'm sick of my friends dying,_ he told himself. _Next time, i will be the one to make the sacrifice_. He promised, as his thoughts wandered to Hatter. _I will protect her_. He vowed. _I have to_.


	9. Chapter 9 - The World Tree

**A/N - Next chapter, coming at you faster than a speeding bullet, faster than a race car, faster than... projectile vomit...? Well... Maybe not the last one. Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter 9 - The World Tree  


"No! Don't leave me!" Hatter screamed desperately as Hollow and Rage ran away, leaving the zombies surrounding her. "NO!" She screamed, as one bit her hard on her arm. "NO!"

Hatter sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, panting from her nightmare. She gasped as the pain came again. What she had dreamt to be a zombie biting her arm turned out to be the infected bite, she could see it had gotten much worse, and the infection was now almost touching her neck. She dreaded to think what would happen when it reached her head.

"You okay?" A voice called. Hatter turned and saw Rage walking towards her, concerned.

"Yeah," She said, "Just a nightmare."

Rage nodded understandingly and sat down next to her, glancing over at Hollow who was still fast asleep. "So how's the watch going?" She said, trying to take her mind off the fact that she was sat alone, at night, in the woods, with a guy she barely knew, who was also carrying a pistol. Hatter shook herself, this was Rage they were talking about. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it while she was asleep. Hatter blinked as the realized what a morbid thought she had just had.

"...Nothing so far." She heard him say.

"Sorry," She smiled apologetically, "I drifted off for a second there, what did you say?"

"I said i haven't seen anything yet." He replied, stretching out and yawning. He lay back on the leafy ground, putting his arms behind his head, casual style, and looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." Said Rage, smiling.

He wasn't wrong. In London the lights and heavy pollution made it impossible to see the anything but a black blanket at night, but out here, every single star was visible, and it truly was beautiful. Hatter had never seen anything so breathtaking. She joined Rage, lying next to him and looking up at the sky. They could see the trunk of a massive tree, just over the treetops. It's branches stretched out, providing a canopy for the rest of the forest.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Rage asked, pointing to the tree.

"No..." Said Hatter, incredulously, "What does it remind you of?" She turned her head to look at him.

"The world tree, from SAO." He looked at her, "Ever seen Sword Art Online?"

"Are you kidding?" Hatter laughed, "I love SAO!"

"Well that's what it reminds me of, the world tree from Alfheim in SAO."

Hatter giggled, "What, there's a hot fairy chick at the top?"

Rage laughed and turned to face her, "Why would i need that?" He smiled, "I have you." And with that he pushed his lips into Hatter's, leaning over her sleeping bag.

Hatter's first reaction was shock, and to pull away. But she began to enjoy the kiss, and she realized what a bond she had formed with Rage over the course of this adventure, more than any YouTube video could ever create. She didn't want it to end, but suddenly Hollow sat up, yawning and running his fingers through his hair.

The two snapped apart like they had been zapped with an electric shock, and Rage started to blush as Hollow turned around.

Hollow grinned as he spotted the two sitting uncomfortably close, with a blush rising on Rage's cheeks. "Sorry, did i break something up?" He asked, barely containing a laugh.

"N-No..." Said Rage, uncomfortably, "Hatter was just... asking me about the watch..." Said Rage, and Hatter nodded emphatically.

"Suuuuuure," Hollow replied knowingly, getting up and stretching. "Well, since none of us are able to sleep, who's up for an early breakfast and then heading into central London for supplies?"

Rage yawned, "Sounds like a plan!" He said.

Hatter was just standing up to get some breakfast out of their bags when she felt a cold feeling spreading over her shoulder, and up her neck. She gasped, and before she knew it she was on the ground, her vision blurring.

"Hatter?!" Said Hollow, crouching at her side.

"I think..." Her head was pounding, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, "I'm turning, i can feel it."

"No!" Said Rage desperately, his eyes beginning to well up, "There must be something we can do!" He looked around desperately, but could see no way out of the situation. He felt a cold blanket of despair and helplessness settle over him. Here he was, watching the first girl he'd ever kissed or even felt a connection to, turn into a zombie, and there was nothing he could do.

He punched the ground and screamed in frustration. He'd made a promise! Not just to himself, but to the entire group. And he had to sit here, and watch as his dreams were shattered. He found it hard to believe that only a few minutes ago he had been relaxing under the stars with Hatter, feeling content. It wasn't fair!

Hollow, meanwhile, was silent. Only one thought was in his head, one so big it took up all of his thoughts. _Hatter's dying_.

"Hatter." He said, his eyes filling with tears. Hatter turned to look at him, and gave him a weak smile. "I didn't know you for long. But you are one of the best friends i have ever had." He looked down, "I'm sorry i couldn't save you."

Rage looked up too, "The same, and i just want to say..." He reached out and held her hand, "That moment, a few minutes ago, is the happiest i have ever felt, in my entire life." Hatter smiled at him, and nodded slightly. "And... I wish you could re-spawn. Just like in Alfheim Online."

Hatter looked at them both, and realized how thankful she was that she had found these friends, in the cellar like she did. Tears came to hear eyes as she realized what she would have to ask them to do next. "R... Rage..." She mumbled, turning to him. "Here."

She pressed the butt of his heavy pistol into his hands, and looked him in the eye, making sure he knew what to do. "When I'm gone... Before i turn." Rage nodded.

Hollow picked up her other hand, and squeezed it tight. Hatter looked up at the stars, through the tree canopy, as her vision faded to black. The twinkling of the distant lights shone in her eyes as she drifted away.

They really were beautiful.

**A/N - *Sniff* *Sniff* I'm really happy with how that came out actually! Even if it made me cry a little in the writing of it (okay, maybe a lot). Anyway, leave reviews and stuff, constructive criticism appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Perfect Place

Chapter 10 - A Perfect Place  


*Bang*

The pistol recoiled in Rage's shaking hands as the bullet entered Hatter's brain, effectively preventing the infection from turning her into a sheep-zombie. Rage dropped his head and let his tears drip onto the ground, as Hollow gently rested a hand on his shoulder. The two stood there for some time, awash with emotion. Finally Hollow looked Rage in the eye,

"We should bury her. Or at least... lay her to rest." He said, firmly.

Rage smiled sadly and replied, "I know the perfect place." He said.

Hollow gently lifted Hatter from the ground, carrying her in his arms. He followed Rage through the woods for about half a mile, until they came to the trunk of a massive tree. Hollow looked up in awe and could help but let out a tiny gasp. It really was massive, dwarfing all the trees around it with it's long elegant branches that seemed to touch the sky.

Rage held out his arms, and Hollow carefully passed Hatter over to him. He looked down at her face, and gently used two fingers to close her eyelids. The bullet wound was surprisingly small and clean, and in the dead centre of her forehead.

Gently, he laid Hatter down, her back resting against the trunk of 'The World Tree'. If it wasn't for the bullet hole, Hatter really did look like she had laid down to rest in the woods. Rage smiled with wistfulness as he reached into her pocket and took out the faded RageGaming band that she had shown them the first day they met. He gently hung it over a low-hanging branch above Hatter's head. He muttered a quiet, "Goodbye." And then regretfully turned and walked from the clearing, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Hollow lingered for a few more seconds, looking at her peaceful face as she lay there. Even though he knew there was nothing he could have done, he still felt responsible for her loss. He took his Samsung phone out of his pocket and laid it next to Hatter, nestling it in the grass. Although it hadn't gotten a signal since the outbreak started he could still play music from his personal MP3. He selected a tune, and whispered his last words to Hatter. "I'm sorry Hatter. I really am." As he, too, turned and followed Rage out of the clearing, with the SAO ending theme playing softly from his phone behind him.

**A/N - Sorry for the short chapter, but i just wanted to tie up all the loose ends. A longer one will be coming later today or early tomorrow, depending on when i write it! Also, i apologize if you don't/haven't watched SAO, but Rage has, so i was referencing it because it is one of his interests. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The End of All Things

**A/N - Unfortunately guys, this is the last chapter! :( I know, i know, i hear your wails of dissapointment, but never fear! I will be starting work on a few more FanFics soon, some about the crew, some about other YouTubers. So to get all that stuff when it comes out, follow me as an author!  
**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 11 - The End of All Things  


It had been a few days since Hatter's death. Rage and Hollow were struggling for food, even with only two mouths to feed their stock of canned goods had run out quickly. The outbreak had changed both of them, gone were the happy, joking pair of a few weeks ago. Now they were quiet, reserved and hardly talked at all. Rage spent most of his time playing with his RageGaming plushie, and missing Aylia, his lizard, whom he had left at Evanz's bunker.

Hollow however, used exercise to take his mind off his thoughts. He could frequently be seen using tree branches to do pull-ups, or lifting logs from the forest. He would do all of the menial tasks, cooking, gathering wood for the fire and hunting for animals, although they were so scarce that he was lucky to get a squirrel on a good day. They spent days and days like this, lost in the memory of their fallen crew members and friends.

That is, until one day when Hollow found something whilst out hunting. He had been looking for signs of animal life when he spotted something sparkling in the grass. Hollow drew his gun and approached it with caution, crouching in a ready position. However, as he got closer, he saw that it was a pair of goggles, Fluke's goggles. In the first few days before Hatter's death they had at least held some small hope of Fluke's return, however small. But as the days passed they had begun to accept that he wasn't coming back.

Hollow knew he should feel a sadness at the confirmation of the loss of one of his closest friends, but he was past that now. All he could feel was a dull ache in his heart as he bent to pick them up. Hollow studied them, and as he thought about what a sacrifice Fluke had made to save them he became angry with himself.

_What am i doing?_ He asked himself. _What have i become? My friend gave his life so we could survive, and we've just been sitting around in the forest!_ As he clenched his fist around the goggles he made himself a promise, but this time it was not a promise to his friends, just a promise to himself. _From now on_, he told himself, _i will try as hard as i can to fix this thing, no matter what the cost. And i will stay fighting until the end._

When Hollow came back from hunting he told his feelings to Rage, who had been coming to the same conclusion himself. And so it was, that a week after Hatter's death they were leaving the forest, and heading towards inner London for food and supplies. They didn't look back as they left the forest, pausing only once to hang Fluke's goggles on a tree branch, and to say goodbye to him one last time.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hollow and Rage were searching their 5th house. The previous 4 had all been picked over already, but this one was a little more on the outskirts, so they were hoping it had been overlooked.

"Nope, nothing." Said Rage with a sigh, as he left the house. Hollow had been on guard duty whilst Rage searched.

"Goddammit" Replied Hollow, not taking his eyes off the gravel path. "Guess we'll just have to move on."

He got up, groaning as he did so. "Sitting on the floor for two hours gives you some damn bad cramp, man!" He told Rage, massaging his own legs.

"Oh poor you!" Replied Rage sarcastically, "I had to search the whole freaking house!"

Hollow punched him lightly on his shoulder and holstered his pistol, "Come on, lets move on. If we're quick, we can search a few more houses today."

It was late afternoon now, and they wanted to search during the daylight hours, as the sheep-zombies became more active at night. They were just about to leave the front gate when Rage realized something.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, "I forgot my pack!" Hollow sighed in exasperation.

"Come on then, lets go back. But hurry, we're burning daylight!" The two jogged back into the house, and Hollow held the door open for Rage as he watched him search for the pack.

"Found it!" Came a muffled voice from inside, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Hollow called into the house, "I'll meet ya at the gate!" Hollow shoved a chair into the door to hold it open and then walked down the gravel path to the gate, looking down and re-loading his gun as he did so. Suddenly he felt something grab his shoulders from behind, making him jump.

Assuming it was Rage, he turned his head and called "You dick!"

However, he gasped with shock as he realized it wasn't Rage, it was a sheep-zombie. It had it's front hooves on the back of his shoulders, and was trying to pull his body down so it could take a bite out of the exposed skin of his neck. Hollow screamed in fear, and Rage came running out of the house with his pistol.

However, there were now a massive crowd of zombies around Hollow, trying to pull down at him. So many that he couldn't lift his gun. Rage shot a few of them in the head, but he was too late. Hollow gave in to the massive pressure of them on his shoulders, and fell to the ground on his back.

"Hollow!" Screamed Rage, trying to shoot the zombies, but there was too many.

Hollow screamed as they converged on him, tearing into him with their teeth. "RUN JOSH!" He shouted, "RU-" But his voice cut off to a gurgling sound as one of the zombies bit into his throat.

Rage turned and ran, the rest of the zombies turning to follow. He sprinted into the house, and tried to slam the door, but the zombies were already too close, and they bit into his arm. He yelled in pain and ran up the stairs, hoping that there would be a window he could escape through. He came to the top and looked around.

There were no windows.

He backed into a corner, panting hard, sure that this was where it ended. He took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pack, as the sheep-zombie horde shuffled towards him. _If I'm going down, you're coming with me!_ He thought, as he took out the grenade. He pulled out the pin and lobbed it into the crowd of sheep-zombies.

"A - GOOOOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!" He shouted, as the grenade exploded into fragments of light that filled the entire house, smoke billowing out of the windows and setting the grass on fire.

* * *

Rage jerked awake suddenly, to hear Hollow say, "Hey Rage, we're here." Rage yawned and got up, glad to be free of his nightmare, when he smashed his head on the roof of the taxi.

"Hollowwwww!" He complained, clutching his bruised head.

"What?" Asked Hollow, sniggering

"Ugh, never mind, but that certainly was... _smashing_!" At this, Hollow opened his taxi door, paid the driver and got out gracefully, leaving Rage to stumble out awkwardly as he tried to carry his luggage and hold his head at the same time.

"So, we're going to Evanz's party right?"

Hollow looked at him, surprised, "Er... yeah."

After a few minutes of walking they came to a small town house, where Evanz lived. Hollow rung the doorbell and Evanz answered, greeting him with a hug.

"Hey man! Great to see you!" He said, embracing Hollow.

He then turned to Rage and held out his arms, but Rage shook his head, grinning and said, "Yeah, I'd love to hug you Evanz, but that'd be animal abuse."

Evanz laughed and punched him on his shoulder, "Come in, you dick." Rage grinned and pushed his way past him, and behind him he saw the rest of the crew gathered in Evanz's front room, enjoying the party.

He nodded to them one by one, Fluke, Gubiak, Jake and Hatter were all there. He smiled as he walked towards them, and started chatting casually.

He'd never been happier to be at a party in his life.

**A/N - Thank you so much for sticking with me guys! I appreciate every single one of you who read this story right up until it's conclusion, and i hope the ending turned out how you wanted it to! Thanks, KittyKat145, over and out. ;)**


End file.
